


Futa-MLP

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Fairly self explanatory. Imported from FF.





	Futa-MLP

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a first. I've used MLP characters for various things, but never really had a full story for it. Not because I don't like it, but because it's difficult to figure out what to do with it. There aren't many other things I write for with the same amount of main characters. I figured it'd be fine to start with my basic story format of taking a character and making them into a futa.
> 
> But then I ran into the issue of figuring out which character to turn into a futa, but that went fucking nowhere because all of them fit into an archetype that could be used for a futa. So then I got frustrated, said fuck it, and decided to take the entire mane six and make them into futa anthros. I made a list of all the possible characters that the mane six could meet up with throughout the story, and I promise I really tried not to make Twilight the main character overall. I wanted to make it perfectly equal between the six of them, but some characters only had two or three possible meet ups, and Twilight was in the double digits.
> 
> So I'll try to keep the chapters focused on individual characters throughout with focus on mostly everyone. Also I tried to work in a chapter of every one of the possible mane six ships that made legitimate sense, and no I'm not trying to push any one ship or the other. 
> 
> Also, fairy warning, I cannot write a good opening chapter to save my life. Alright, with the prerequisites out of the way, let's begin.

Twilight headed out of her castle and closed her eyes, focusing on her destination and casting her teleportation spell. In a flash, she was standing outside her old friend Moondancer's house. It still looked a bit run down, but was in much better shape to how she'd found it when she first tried to reconnect with the antisocial unicorn. The others had likely been helping her with it. Intelligent as she was, Moondancer could build for the life of her.

Chuckling at this thought, Twilight knocked on the door. A second or two passed before the door opened, and Moondancer stepped out of her house to begin practicing her magic with Twilight. "Ready?" Twilight asked her with a smile.

Moondancer nodded, "I've been ready." She said with a smile. It wasn't everyday people got to practice their magic with a princess, especially not one who seemed to physically embody the craft to the degree that Twilight did. "Fair warning, my spells have been known to have some.. unfortunate unintended effects in the past." Twilight have joked about her over exaggerated reputation, half legitimately warned Moondancer.

They would start with a simple transfiguration spell, the same kind that Twilight had struggled with for all of ten seconds when she'd first learned it. Moondancer turned a tree into solid gold and back again, brought a boulder to life as a blue bird, and then began practiced transportation. Teleporting was one thing, that was just moving yourself around. Moving someone else was quite significantly harder.

But Twilight didn't have any fear that Moondancer could do it, and let herself be the practice target; mostly because even if Moondancer failed so hard it broke records, Twilight would have a counter to make it already. Moondancer did a decent job teleporting Twilight a few feet to the left. She was less good about teleporting Twilights clothes along with her.

Both were silent and frozen for a moment as Twilight's clothes, now not being worn, fell to the ground while a perfectly naked Twilight starred in surprise. She could have absolutely countered this, but hadn't been expecting such a thing to occur. After the split second of awkward stillness, Twilight scrabbled for her clothes as Moondancer descended into apologizes.

"W-well, I think now's a good time to take a break from the spellcasting for the moment." Twilight said, face burning red even now that she was dressed. Moondancer nodded, trying to avoid eye contact as they went back inside her house. They tried to avoid talking about it for awhile, but eventually it had to boil over, in this case in the form of Moondancer saying, "I.. I never knew you were a.."

Twilight sighed, "Most don't. Really only Celestia knew. B-by accident of course, nothing like that happened," Twilight said, "After I made my friends in Ponyville, we eventually learned that we had more than a few things in common." "Oh.. ohhh.." Moondancer said, "Is that why you're all such good friends?" Twilight snorted, "Hardly, but it does help to know that anything weird I'm dealing with down there, they've dealt with to."

"So it's natural? It wasn't like a spell mishap?" Moondancer asked. "It's real. I tried to get rid of it when I was younger and first realized most females weren't meant to have one, but that kind of spellcasting was far beyond me. I could probably pull it off now, but I've since learned certain.. benefits to having it." Twilight said. "Such as?" Moondancer asked.

"Well.. you know.." Twilight said, shifting uncomfortably. "Yes I do, but only through study," Moondancer said, "I've never actually.. done that, and I'm hoping hearing about it from you could help me to.. 'get started' out there." "Heh, frankly I could help you 'get started' in a lot of ways, couldn't I?" Twilight said. She'd meant it as a joke, but Moondancer was a bit too logically minded for such things, and took it as an invitation.

"I suppose you could." Moondancer said, using the spell to teleport Twilight out of her clothes, this time on purpose. Twilight's tensed nervously at this, "M-Moondancer, I didn't-" "Would you not want to?" Moondancer asked. "That's not what I meant at all, I just.." 

Twilight's words began to trail off as Moondancer began to undress. Twilight had, of course, noticed that Moondancer's body had grown in the years since they'd last spent time together, but there was quite a bit of difference between noticing a curve or two and seeing her undress in front of you.

Twilight could feel the heat coming off of her face as her member grew solid from the sight, seven and a half inches in length. Moondancer blushed as well from the knowledge that she was the cause of it, but there wasn't any stopping now. Twilight sat down on the bed at Moondancer's request, the unicorn levitating a bottle of lubrication over and using it to slick Twilight's member. "Why..do you have that?" Twilight asked.

"I've been living alone here for a long time Twilight," Moondancer said, "After awhile I made the logical decision that certain.. urges needed to be met, and took matters into my own hands; figuratively speaking." She said, moving over to Twilight and positioning herself above Twilight's member. This wasn't exactly Twilight's first time, but despite the use of toys, it was in fact Moondancer's; and that fact made her nervous.

Moondancer seemed to be treating it as more a mechanical process than a passionate one though, which at least made things less awkward for her. The unicorn dropped her hips harder than she probably should have, yelping as she took Twilight's rod into her pussy. Twilight grit her teeth, holding onto Moondancer's hips. After a moment of stillness for Moondancer to grow used to the feeling, she began to move her hips, slower this time, to take Twilight's member deeper into her. Twilight groaned, focusing at first on just moving her hips in rhythm with Moondancer's.

Soon though she wanted to make Moondancer's first time better, and moved her head forward. Moondancer's chest wasn't exactly big, but it was sensitive nonetheless, and her body tensed up around Twilight's cock as she began to suck on one nipple while teasing the other with her fingers. Twilight began to thrust up into her harder, forcing herself a bit deeper into her as she went.

Moondancer, not prepared for this in the slightest, reached her peak embarrassingly quick, crying out as she came. Twilight's member throbbed, not having cum and now feeling she wouldn't get the chance to as she felt Moondancer's juices drip down her shaft. "That was... an excellent... start.." Moondancer panted. "Yeah, you.." Twilight paused, "Start?"

Twilight, it seemed, had been underestimating her friend's stamina, as well as her desires..

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be going down the list giving each of the mane six a chapter and then going back to Twilight to reset until the others start running out of chapter possibilities. When everyone's run out, I'll switch to mane six shipping, and then the final chapter. Oh, and here's a question that'll make more sense to those who read the betas for this story when it was in Sinful's Drabbles, but which would be better, Spike as a male or Spike as a C-boy. Given the circumstances I'm unsure which would be better, so I'll let the reviews decide.


End file.
